


Love to Hate

by kentmccoppins



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, they're not really in love? i mean sort of but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentmccoppins/pseuds/kentmccoppins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Ratigan, Basil, and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Hate

When Ratigan entered the world of crime in London, he did not plan to face the adversity, the brutal challenge, that would be known to him as Basil of Baker Street. 

 

It had been relatively easily to find steady footing among the seedy underbelly of London’s criminal world. Generally this was due to his two-pronged approach of brain power and brute force. Either he ran mental circles around his contemporaries and forced them to serve him, or he killed them off one by brittle one. The former was infinitely more preferable to Ratigan, but after adopting Felicia he became much more flexible. And by then he firmly had the criminal landscape by the reigns– he had earned his title as the World’s Greatest Criminal Mind.

 

What then was there for him to do afterwards? All trials, both fun and arduous, were now gone. But then something beyond mere tribulation cropped up, something that had Ratigan on his toes while out and about and howling up at the ceiling while in privacy. Something in the lean shape of a brown mouse, bearing the name that when he whispered it he found it left a bittersweet taste on his tongue.

 

_ Basil of Baker Street! _

 

Their encounters were extraordinary. Battles of wit and will that the average mouse could not follow. It became a sort of dance to those on the outside looking in; but beneath their adopted shroud of civility there were emotions brewing between the two that threatened to rip Ratigan apart. He could not bear it. Either he had to have Basil defeated, or he would have to be crushed and forced to bear his bare heart to the world while in woe. The latter fate was something Ratigan could not stand to imagine; defeat was not an option! and Ratigan was a private fellow, and prefered to keep their primal feelings secret, under golden lock and key.

 

They were not in love. 

 

That was something Ratigan was sure of. It was not a lie he told himself; Basil was aware of it too. But there was a powerful something between them that compelled them to drag themselves– beaten after a night if battling –to a hidden location to share one another. Afterwards they would never speak of what they had done, as the anger that nearly drove them insane would flare up again and they would be too busy dodging each other’s blows to speak. But they were so evenly matched. Neither could defeat the other, and their fights of mental capacity and their fits of inane passion continued.

 

When Ratigan first arrived to make his illegal fortune he had no way if expecting he would meet one as enigmatic as himself. But despite his losses and his temporary victories, he did not curse the foe he had found. Never a day drew past when he regretted having met the Great Mouse Detective.


End file.
